Star Trek: TRTH Episode One
by NeghVar
Summary: Script Format. The pilot for a series I am writing taking place 20 years after the events of Star Trek: Nemesis.


Disclaimer:

This script is a work of Fiction based in the _Star Trek Universe_, created by Gene Roddenberry. _Star Trek_ is property of Paramount and no profit was derived from the writing of this document. Also the fundamental idea of this series was inspired and derived from _Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda_, which is owned by Tribune Entertainment.

EXT. SPACE – UTOPIA PLANITIA – VICTORY ORBIT

On Screen Text:

USS Victory NCC 75108

Utopia Planitia, 2405

The enormous Victory sits in Dry-Dock during its Commissioning. Most of the support craft have left and the Victory remains connected with only a few support lines.

INT. VICTORY – BRIDGE

The Bridge is physically a little larger than the Sovereign Class. Along the back wall from right to left is Tactical, an entry, five stations for Air Group Control, another entry and Ops. Along the right wall are six stations for Marine Ground Operations separated in half by a door leading into the Briefing Room. On each side of the Main Viewer is an entrance. Along the left wall is another six consoles for Engineering, Science, and Special Purposes, once again divided by a door into the Ready Room. Helm is in the same position and style as the Intrepid class while the Command Area is a Sovereign layout with a panel on the Captains left. Present are Captain LEONARD POTHIER (late-50s), Commander JEFF LONG (early 50s), Lt. Commander MARTY HAWK (late 30s), Lt. Commander JENNIFER CULLINS (early 30s), Lt. SARA FINCH (mid 20s), Lt. KATIE BIELS (mid 20s) and several ND at other panels. The View Screen shows a large Conference Room with a press conference in progress, a Human Admiral (60s) is speaking to the crowd and the crew.

ADMIRAL

(View Screen)

Captain Pothier, carry on.

The View Screen changes to looking out in front of the ship, the frame of the dry-dock can be seen around the edges. POTHIER stands up and looks around the Bridge as he gives his orders.

POTHIER

(To ENGINEER)

Bring the Warp Core on line.

(To CULLINS)

Engage Auxiliary Systems.

(To FINCH)

Thrusters on Station Keeping.

(To CULLINS)

Clear all moorings.

(To FINCH)

Take us out, ¼ Impulse.

EXT. SPACE – UTOPIA PLANITIA – VICTORY ORBIT

The large ship lights up and slowly begins to move out of the dry-dock.

EXT. SPACE – THREE YEARS LATER

Five fighters are flying through space while the USS Victory sits in the Background. Various other Drones are visible moving around the Victory. The Fighters are not typical Star Fleet style and appear more closely related to the Scorpion Fighters seen in _Star Trek: Nemesis._ They are small maneuverable craft with very short delta-wing type wings at the back. Two impulse engines are mounted on the back with half of each engine attached to the main body while the other half attaches to the 'wings'.

INT. FIGHTER - COCKPIT

Lt. Commander CHANG (mid-30s) is piloting while Lt. DRAKE (late-20s) is TIO. CHANG uses a Control Yoke to control the craft, around his seat are various consoles and panels showing flight information. Behind CHANG is DRAKE, he is surrounded by panels and a view screen mounted on an angle on the back of CHANG's seat.

CHANG

We picking up anything?

DRAKE

One comet on the edge of sensor range, stellar debris, nothing worth noting.

CHANG

(Disappointed)

Alright, signal the others, lets go home.

DRAKE

Looks like we have no choice, we have been recalled by the Victory, they picked up a distress call a few systems away.

CHANG

Okay, tell them to get the doors open, we are coming in fast.

EXT. SPACE - FIGHTERS

The fighters have now turned and are moving towards the Victory at maximum speed. As the Victory comes into focus it completely dwarfs the small Fighters. It is about twice as long, ¾ as wide and 32 taller than the Scimitar.

INT. BRIDGE

Present are Captain LEONARD POTHIER (late-50s), Commander JEFF LONG (early 50s), Lt. Commander MARTY HAWK (late 30s), Lt. Commander JENNIFER CULLINS (early 30s), Lt. SARA FINCH (mid 20s), Lt. KATIE BIELS (mid 20s) and several ND at other panels. Lt. BIELS turns from her Fighter Control Station to face POTHIER.

Lt. BIELS

All Drones have returned and the Fighters are incoming.

Captain POTHIER

(To CULLINS)

What do we know about the signal?

Lt. Commander CULLINS

(Reading off

her console)

It originates from a freighter in the Pi-Jui system, the ship appears to be registered as the Carrick, although its transponder signal is weak.

Commander LONG

(Reading off

his console)

The Pi-Jui system is on the border with Rakellian space, recent reports show several suspected pirate incursions, although they could have been ambushed.

POTHIER

(Looking at

LONG)

Possibly but I don't think so, its probably just a standard emergency...

(Looking back

at BIELS)

...have the alert fighters stand by just in case, and I want the Drones prepped to go out again just in case...

(Looking at

LONG)

...Have the Doctor prepare for possible injuries, there is no telling what we will find.

BIELS has since turned to her console and is speaking over her shoulder to POTHIER.

BIELS

All fighters are secure.

LONG

(To FINCH)

Helm, lay in a course to Pi-Jui and engage, warp 7.

EXT. PI-JUI SYSTEM – RAKELLIAN TASK FORCE

There is a medium sized Freighter floating in the middle of the system. Moving the camera reveals a medium size Rakellian Fleet positioned around the outer planets.

INT. RAKELLIAN BRIDGE

The Bridge is circular with 10 consoles around the outside edge and 1 door. In the center there is one chair for the Commander. Rakellians are a Humanoid Species, are much more pale than Humans with a series of small horns running from their eye brows up to the top of their hair line. They are slightly larger than Klingons, with approximately the same strength.

RAKELLIAN ONE

(To the

COMMANDER)

The Victory has entering the system and is dropping to impulse speed.

RAKELLIAN COMMANDER

(Looking to a

third Rakellian)

Any sign they have detected us?

RAKELLIAN THREE

No, they are heading straight for the freighter.

RAKELLIAN COMMANDER

Excellent, those jammers we placed on the planets seem to have been a good investment, signal the fleet, once they have closed on the freighter carry out the plan.

EXT. PI-JUI SYSTEM - FREIGHTER

The Victory has entered the system and is now on an intercept course for the Freighter. There is no sign of the Rakellian Fleet.

INT. VICTORY - BRIDGE

The View screen shows the Freighter floating dead in space. Officers are reading their displays for information.

CULLINS

Power is down, minimal life support is active in some areas, most of it is exposed to a vacuum though.

POTHIER looks to LONG then back to the Screen with the Freighter, LONG looks back to CULLINS.

LONG

Any evidence of what happened?

HAWK

Their are some residual weapons signatures on the hull, the readings are consistent with pirates. Our sensors are unable to scan most of the system, it seems some of the planets are emitting odd radiation that is blocking our sensors.

LONG

(Reading then Looking

to POTHIER)

Recommend we deploy fighters and drones, they will provide us with cover while we figure out what to do with the Freighter.

POTHIER

(To LONG and

BIELS)

Agreed, launch the drones and have them spread out throughout the system. Keep the fighters prepped but don't launch them yet. In the meantime, can we get the Freighter into one of our hangers?

CULLINS

Its to big for any of them. We will have to transport over in Environmental suits to perform repairs.

HAWK

I'm not detecting any cargo, most likely stolen by the raiders. The life signs on board are very weak, we could just transport the survivors to sickbay and destroy the Freighter...

(Typing into

his console)

...two hits from our phasers would destroy the ship.

EXT. SPACE – RAKELLIAN TASK FORCE/VICTORY

The previously hidden Rakellian ships move out from their hiding points and close on the Victory. Once they are within range they open up with a punishing salvo of torpedoes and disruptor blasts. The first several get through and impact on the hull, but the shields are automatically raised quickly enough to stop the bulk of the incoming fire.

INT. VICTORY - BRIDGE

The Bridge shakes violently and sparks fly from consoles as the torpedoes and disruptors impact the hull. Officers are struggling to steady themselves as the Bridge shakes with the impacts.

HAWK

(From his Console

to POTHIER)

Captain, thirty Rakellian vessel have just appeared from the far side of several planets and opened fire. Shields were activated quickly, however several of the first rounds made it to the hull. Shields are holding at 85.

POTHIER rises and moves back to OPS to read the display. He moves quickly as the Bridge shakes over to BIELS and steadies himself on the back of her chair.

POTHIER

Launch the remaining drones and the alert fighters. Have the other fighters launched once they are ready...

(Looking to

HAWK)

...Begin targeting the capital ships, fire at will.

EXT. SPACE – VICTORY/RAKELLIAN TASK FORCE

The Rakellian Force is now in firing range and has begun firing at the Victory. 15 Fighters are launched from their hanger under the Engineering section while the few remaining Combat Drones are launched from their hanger on top of the Saucer Section. The Victory begins firing, targeting the larger ships in the enemy fleet, because of its size and power it is able to target several at once, and quickly causes severe damage to three of the larger ships. After a few minutes though the battle begins to turn back into Rakellian favor, by this time there are 60 Fighters, 8 Medium and 16 light drones left. The Victory's shields begin failing, and more and more shots are breaking through. They have destroyed 4 Rakellian Capital ships, however there are still 2 more remaining and another 5 medium and 19 small ships still attacking. The Victory tries moving to avoid being hit, but its enormous size begins to really work against it as more and more weapons are finding their mark on the hull.

INT. BRIDGE

It is now constantly shaking and sparks are flying from all consoles, several crew have been knocked onto the floor and are having a hard time getting up.

HAWK

(Still barely

standing)

Shields are collapsing, phasers down to 25, we still have plenty of torpedoes, but half of the launchers are off line

BIELS

(While looking at

her panel)

We are down to 55 Fighters, and most of our Drones have been destroyed.

LONG looks quickly at his panel then around the Bridge to survey the scene before finally settling on POTHIER who is just now making his way back to his chair.

LONG

Sir, I recommend deploying Trilithium Torpedoes.

POTHIER is now about half way to his seat and is bracing himself on any piece of support he can get, he falls to the floor and looks back at CULLINS.

POTHIER

Any inhabited planets in this system?

CULLINS

Negative sir, this system is made up mostly of gas giants, only a few solid planets, and those are not capable of supporting life.

POTHIER has now gotten up but is almost knocked over again, he makes it to the Command Area and reaches for his chair as he speaks to FINCH, who is avoiding sparks flying from all over the Helm control.

POTHIER

What about our engines? Can we escape the Shockwave?

FINCH

The nacelles have taken a beating, we can get warp 3 but that would be pushing it, and we may only have it for an hour or two. It will be close but its possible.

POTHIER has finally made it back to his seat and sits down heavily, he takes a deep breath while he surveys the scene around him. The Bridge is now almost complete chaos, consoles are sparky wildly, smoke has begun to emanate from one of the Marine Panels.

POTHIER

(To himself)

The one that sucks the least...

(Settling on

LONG)

...Prepare to launch 5 Trilithium Torpedoes into the sun...

(Looking at

FINCH)

...Lieutenant, the moment they are away plot a course for the nearest base and engage maximum available warp.

HAWK

(Looking to

POTHIER)

They are ready but need to be armed.

The View Screen now shows the aft of the Victory pointing at the Sun. Enemy vessels continue to cross the screen and fire on the Victory. LONG takes a long look at the View Screen then he remembers his code.

LONG

Computer, arm Trilithium Torpedoes 1 through 5, authorization First Officer 57Alpha91Charlie57.

CULLINS

Arm Trilithium Torpedoes, authorization Operations Officer 28Delta52Zeta12.

HAWK

Arm Trilithium Torpedoes, authorization Tactical Officer 09Beta82Gama42.

COMPUTER VOICE

Activation sequence enabled, awaiting final authorization.

All eyes are now on POTHIER, he takes a moment to look around the room then makes his final decision.

POTHIER

Arm Trilithium Torpedoes 1 through 5, authorization Commanding Officer 983Echo492Alpha643Zebra1.

COMPUTER VOICE

Trilithium activation complete.

POTHIER

Fire.

EXT. SPACE – VICTORY/SHOCK WAVE/RAKELLIAN SHIPS

The Victory turns away from the sun, then launches five torpedoes from its aft launchers. Two are targeted and destroyed by the Rakellians but the other 3 get through. Several of the Rakellian ships are able to go to warp before the sun explodes, however others are trapped in the system. The shock wave expands rapidly and quickly destroys some of the closer Rakellian ships. Just before it reaches the Victory one of the smaller ships make a suicide run and makes a direct impact on the Victory's right nacelle, preventing them from going to warp and causing a large explosion, the screen goes black.

INTRO CREDITS

EXT. SPACE – STAR BASE 618

Looking at a large Star Base. There are two Intrepid class ships as well as several Freighters and other such vessels moving around.

INT. STAR BASE 618 - CONTROL ROOM

A large circular room with many consoles, only about half of which are occupied.

ND OFFICER

(Slightly surprised)

Sir, our sensors indicate the Pi-Jui System has just gone Supernova.

COMMANDER

(Surprised)

What?

ND OFFICER

Some of our forward posts recorded data as the star went Nova. There has been no indication of it in past readings.

COMMANDER

(Realization dons)

Trilithium...

(In a serious

tone)

...what ships were in the area?

ND OFFICER

Transponders indicate the USS Charleston and Victory were in the area. We are still receiving the Charlestons signal, but the Victory stopped transmitting shortly after the explosion.

ND2 OFFICER

(Urgent)

Commander, we are receiving reports from all along the border, ships and stations are under attack. Our sensor stations along the border are also detecting over 300 Rakellian ships on route to cross into Federation space within the next few hours.

COMMANDER

(Urgent, but

calm)

Signal all available ships to there stations. Where is the nearest Battle Group?

ND2 OFFICER

(Nervous/Confused)

The 1st Heavy Combat Battle Group is currently deployed throughout Sectors 72592-72602.

COMMANDER

Have them move at best possible speed to our location. If this is a mass attack we won't be able to hold out long. Get a message to Star Fleet, tell them whats happening and ask for every available ship.

ND OFFICER

(Steady but still

slightly shaken)

Sir, several of our outposts are non-responsive, we have lost half of our sensor platforms along the border. With our current deployments it will be at least a day without any support besides the 1st HCBG.

COMMANDER

Order the evacuation of all non-essential personnel and civilians from along the border. Have our ships try and hold the line until we can get everyone out, once they are clear have them fall back slowly pull back to reach our position. We will make a stand here for as long as we can, hopefully our fleet arrives before it is to late.

EXT. SPACE - VARIOUS

1) A Yorktown class ship traveling at impulse speed is ambushed by two Rakellian ships.

2) A small convoy of supply ships are attacked by a Romulan Warbird.

3) A large Dry-Dock facility is attacked by a group of combined Romulan/Rakellian ships, several Star Fleet ships are destroyed while docked.

4) A small group of Star Fleet ships is attacked by Romulan forces, they drive off the Romulans but one of the Star Fleet ships is crippled.

5) The Battle Group arrives at Star Base 618 and take up defensive positions around the station.

INT. STAR BASE 618 - CONTROL ROOM

People are moving all over the place, all stations have now been occupied.

ND2 OFFICER

The Bonaventure has assumed command of the Battle Group and has set up defensive positions around us.

The COMMANDER is looking around at the various stations and officers to get the answers and information he needs.

COMMANDER

Have them hold their position. Whats the status of the evacuation?

ND OFFICER

Not good, we have about 50 of the colonists evacuated, but our efforts are being hampered by the large number of Rakellian ships. We have lost most of our sensor posts, but whats left indicate that the bulk of the Rakellian fleet will cross in about 20 minutes.

ND3 OFFICER

Sir, Star Fleet Command reports that 10 separate ship building and repair facilities have been attacked and destroyed throughout the Federation. Fifty ships were lost while docked, another 35 have been lost in combat.

COMMANDER

They must have equipped some of their ships with cloaking devices. How are our ships doing?

ND2 OFFICER

Out of the original 70 under our command we are down to 50, but several of those are crippled and are just floating in space. Others are out of the Combat area and are trying to get to the various facilities we have.

ND OFFICER

Several ships have just decloaked around the station, the Battle Group is moving to intercept.

The View Screen now shows the Rakellian ships with the various members of the Battle Group moving to intercept them. The ships and Stations have begun launching their Fighters.

COMMANDER

Fire at will, everything we have. Hold them off until we can get more ships.

EXT. SPACE – STAR BASE 618/SPACE BATTLE

The ships engage in a furious battle as the Star Base opens fire with all of its weapons. After a moment or two the battle appears to be in Star Fleet's favor, but a squadron of Romulan Warbirds enter the battle and open fire on the Star Base and its supporting ships. By this point half of the Federation ships have been destroyed, and most of the Federation Fighters are also dead. After several more minutes of holding out the station finally takes enough damage that it explodes in a massive core breach. The shock of the explosion destroys several of the crippled Federation ships which had surrounded it, the others remain for a few more seconds but then warp out.

EXT. STAR FLEET COMMAND – DAY

The normally compound is quiet, the news of the attack has not arrived yet. Just before we go in several shuttles arrive.

INT. STAR FLEET COMMAND – ADMIRAL TUVOK'S OFFICE

Admiral TUVOK (think Spock-ish age from TOS) is sitting quietly at his desk looking over various PADDs when a young Lieutenant enters and appears out of breathe. He takes a few seconds to catch his breathe before he approaches TUVOK with a PADD.

TUVOK

Whats this?

LIEUTENANT

Sir, The Fleet is reporting a massive attack by both Rakellian and Romulan Forces.

TUVOK

How many ships?

LIEUTENANT

It began three hours ago, we just received the first reports. We have already lost several Star Bases and Repair Facilities. Indications point to a large portion of both Fleets.

TUVOK

Assemble the Chiefs, you'd better get the President as well.

EXT. SPACE - VICTORY

Empty Space as the camera pans around until it settles on the Victory and zooms in.

INT. VICTORY - BRIDGE

Several consoles are on fire and most of the crew is just getting up off the floor. There is one body on the floor not moving behind the command section. LONG gets up and stumbles up into his chair as POTHIER does the same.

LONG

(To CULLINS)

Report!

CULLINS is just pulling herself off the ground as LONG questions her. She stands a but shaken and begins to work on her console.

CULLINS

Nothing, our sensors show nothing around us, no ships, no planets, no debris. Our sensors are barely functional, but according to these it was as if there was a no battle.

POTHIER

What, thats impossible. What about the ship?

CULLINS

Internal sensors are partially down, same with communications. Our hard line with Engineering, the Armory, sickbay and hanger decks are all active, other than that we have none.

LONG

(Looking worriedly from

CULLINS to POTHIER)

We could have intruders.

POTHIER

(Looking back

at LONG)

Right, have the Marines use their auxiliary communications and sweep the ship. Use whatever scanners we have and try to locate the nearest Star Fleet ship, we have to tell them about the Rakellian Attack and figure out what is going on.

CULLINS

Scanners are active, so far I haven't picked anything up, but right now we only have short range sensors on line Engineering wants to know whats going on.

POTHIER

(Looking up

to CULLINS)

Have the Marines track down all of the senior staff and direct them to the Briefing room in an hour. Until then have Commander Abbott put his team to use getting internal sensors and communication on line

EXT. SPACE – CONFEDERATE STATION

Orbiting a base facility with several ships in the area and some docked. The facility is similar to the primitive K-7 station with a top area for quarters, Engineering, Control and such and a docking ring around the bottom for larger ships.

INT. COMMAND ROOM

Several people are sitting at various consoles. Some are Human, Vulcan, Andorian as well as several other random races. An Ensign at once station turns in his chair to face the COMMANDER.

ENSIGN

Commander, Sensor Posts have detected an anomalous reading in Sector 72597.

The COMMANDER gets up from his seat and walks over to the Ensign.

COMMANDER

What kind of anomaly?

ENSIGN

Unknown, there was a brief surge of energy in the area, then nothing. Sensors are picking up a possible power signature, but the readings are pretty vague.

COMMANDER

What do we have close by?

ENSIGN

The Carrick and Fountainhead are both patrolling the border.

The Commander walks back to his seat and sits down.

COMMANDER

Send them to check it out, but tell them to remain undetected. Have all of our border forces go to Level 2 Alert, this could be the a Rakellian attack.

EXT. SPACE - VICTORY

Orbiting the Victory which is sitting dead in space. Most of the lights that normally shine on the hull are off line as are many of the room lights.

INT. VICTORY - CORRIDOR

Looking down an empty corridor, at the end the passage splits into two in a Y shape. The camera moves down the hallway until it gets to the Y and looks the the left, then the right. In both a team of Marines are walking towards the junction. Moving along down the right passage we join the four Marines. They continue moving down the hallway talking amongst themselves until they reach the junction and meet the other team. The signs along the walls indicate they are on Deck 20.

SGT. SHERMAN

Okay, we'll take Cargo Bay Four, you take Five.

The teams move off to opposite sides and to the doors to the cargo bays. Once in position they open both doors and move in to begin clearing them.

INT. VICTORY - CARGO BAY FOUR - CONTINUOUS

The team moves into the room quickly as the door closes behind them. Several of the crates have been knocked over.

CPL. WITHERS

(Looking to

his Tricorder.)

There is one life form in the far corner, he appears to be unconscious.

The team quickly move through the maze of crates to reach the person. They arrive from different positions with rifles ready until they see it is a Star Fleet officer who has been knocked unconscious by a falling crate. They quickly move to his side as one begins to take readings.

CPL. HAWKINGS

He has a concussion, some minor lacerations but nothing serious, we'll need a medical team though.

SGT. SHERMAN

(Into COM)

Medical team to Cargo Bay Four.

DOCTOR

(Over COM)

Whats the situation?

CPL. HAWKINGS

A container fell on Lt. Everts, he is unconscious and has a concussion.

DOCTOR

(Over COM)

We're on our way.

SGT. SHERMAN

Okay, once the team arrives we escort them back to Deck 13, that will put them into our secured zone. Once they are there we get back here and continue our sweep, there is still a lot of ship to clear.

INT. VICTORY – CORRIDOR

The camera moves through the ship, first coming across sporadic people, eventually it runs into more Marine teams clearing the ship. Once it passes the Marines it begins to find more and more engineers working on panels and such. It passes by some of the Armories and we see Marines guarding them, along with several other rooms along the way. Eventually we come to an end with two guards standing in front of a door, as we approach the door opens and we enter the Bridge.

INT. VICTORY – BRIDGE – CONTINUOUS

Several of the officers look up at the camera as it moves across the Bridge to another set of doors. Just before it reaches the doors we pull back to see Lt. Commander ABBOTT as he walks into the Conference room.

INT. VICTORY - CONFERENCE ROOM - CONTINUOUS

All senior staff are present. POTHIER is seated at the end of the table, on the right hand side is LONG, HAWK and FINCH. On the left is CULLINS, Commander Dr. NARRIN (mid-40s), ANDREWS (late-30s) and ABBOTT as he sits down.

POTHIER

So what do we have?

ANDREWS

(Looking to all the

officers as he speaks)

We have completed a full sweep of the ship, nothing out of the ordinary. Just in case though I have doubled the guards around key areas and have set up patrols to roam the ship. All other personnel are on Alert.

ABBOTT

(Looking to POTHIER

and LONG mostly)

We will have communication and internal sensors on momentarily, it seems that during the battle several of the power relays throughout the ship where blown out, that could also account for other problems, but I'm not holding my breath on it. I had a team do an initial sweep of the ship for damage, and its not good. We have repairs to make in almost every major system throughout the ship.

HAWK

(Looking to POTHIER

then pointedly to ABBOTT)

Weapons are off line and our shields are barely there.

ABBOTT glares back at HAWK and then turns to POTHIER and LONG as he explains the problem.

ABBOTT

About 80 of the Shield Generators were destroyed, it will take a good few days to get our shields back on line, Weapons will be a bit more difficult, our torpedo loading system has been severely disrupted in several areas, most of which are not suited for easy access. We should have phasers within a day, but torpedoes could take another week, we don't even know where most of the problems are yet. Also, we won't be going any where for a few days, at least not at warp. That suicide run into the nacelle damaged the coil, we have all of the parts needed, but it could take up to a week to repair the damage.

LONG

(Looking to CULLINS

and ABBOTT)

What about sensors? How bad are they.

ABBOTT

(Looking back

at LONG)

The Main Deflector dish took a few torpedoes directly, we may have to rebuild it completely, but there is no way to know until we get out and look at it. All in all we are looking at at least a week here, maybe two.

POTHIER

(Annoyed)

Meanwhile we don't even know where here is. Any progress in contacting Star Fleet?

CULLINS

(To POTHIER)

Nothing so far, but until our sensors are repaired all we have is our immediate area, we could be surrounded by our entire fleet and we wouldn't even know it.

LONG

(Looking at POTHIER

and ABBOTT)

Captain, I suggest we put our priority into sensors, from there we can decide what will be best.

POTHIER

(Looking at LONG

then ABBOTT)

Agreed, Commander, have your crews find out what needs to be done and then carry out repairs. Hopefully that will shed some light on our situation.

EXT. SPACE – CONFEDERATE SHIPS

Two Confederate ships are sitting in space. The ships are similar to Star Fleet vessels, although they appear to be pieces of various classes pulled together to form each ship.

INT. CONFEDERATE - BRIDGE

Several Officers are manning consoles. Its a typical Star Fleet Bridge, although by the looks of it it has seen better days.

CAPTAIN

What are we getting?

LIEUTENANT

One ship, I can't identify it but it is bigger than anything we have on record. It appears to be damaged.

CAPTAIN

Any idea of its capabilities?

LIEUTENANT

Tactical Analysis shows 60 Heavy Phaser Arrays, 35 Torpedo Tubes, Regenerative Shields and Ablative Armour.

The Captain moves behind the Lieutenant to look at his console.

CAPTAIN

That is big, how much is operational?

LIEUTENANT

I can't tell from this distance, we will need to get in closer for a more detailed scan.

CAPTAIN

This will have to do, we can't risk being detected. Send an encrypted report to Command, they will want to know about this.

INT. VICTORY - BRIDGE

Staff are manning their consoles, one of the Marine stations is occupied as well as the three Engineering consoles. Other Engineers are busy making repairs.

CULLINS

Captain, Engineering has gotten most of our sensors on line They will need to be calibrated, but they are functional.

POTHIER

Begin calibrating them, once they are finished take a complete scan of the area.

CULLINS

They have also managed to get partial shields, but only 10. They are still checking the hull for damage, they have found and sealed over 150 micro-fractures so far.

POTHIER

Well its a start, have the Commander file an updated report on our repairs and time needed, when they are ready bring them to my ready room.

INT. VICTORY - MAIN ENGINEERING

Engineers are working all over to repair damage and run checks on systems. ABBOTT is standing at the 'pool table' with several other officers, they are looking over various data when another Engineer sitting at a console along the wall receives a message.

ENGINEER

Commander, the Captain wants an updated report of the repairs.

ABBOTT

Of course he does. Alright, how is the hull check going, they have been out there a while now.

ENGINEER

They report over 157 micro-fractures sealed so far and have made it to the Saucer Section.

INT. VICTORY - READY ROOM

POTHIER is sitting behind his desk reading the updated list while ABBOTT explains it to him.

ABBOTT

So far we have half of the hull checked for micro-fractures, and we have repaired the deflector dish. The main problems remaining now are shields, weapons and warp. Shields won't be too bad, probably another 3-7 hours until we have them up again.

POTHIER

What about our loader system, any luck tracking down its problems?

ABBOTT

Actually yes, we have most pinned down, and could have it operational by the end of the day, but I would like to modify the system so it is easier for us to access. The way it is now it took us nearly three hours just to find the problems, and it will require another two hours to get access to most of them. The system wasn't designed to be repaired like this, usually you are in space dock when you attempt these types of repairs, but it seems we can't wait.

POTHIER

So we have communications and sensors?

ABBOTT

We should, we won't be going anywhere for the next 12 hours though, I have two teams working on the nacelle but it took some heavy damage.

POTHIER

Well at least with communications we can contact Star Fleet, tell them about the attack and figure out just what is going on.

EXT. SPACE – CONFEDERATE SHIPS

The two Confederate ships are still sitting in space.

INT. CONFEDERATE - BRIDGE

Several Officers are manning consoles.

LIEUTENANT

We have intercepted a message from the ship.

CAPTAIN

On screen.

LIEUTENANT

It's audio only, putting it on speakers.

POTHIER

(Speakers)

This is Captain Pothier of the USS Victory calling any Star Fleet vessels in range, we have been attacked by several Rakellian Warships and require assistance.

LIEUTENANT

Thats it, it just keeps repeating.

CAPTAIN

USS Victory? Star Fleet? Those Rakellians are stupider than I thought.

COMMANDER

You think its a set up?

CAPTAIN

What else could it be, send an encrypted update to Command, tell them we have discovered a Rakellian trap.

INT. VICTORY - JEFFREYS TUBE

Two ND Engineers are working on panels.

ND ENGINEER ONE

Almost finished here, how many other packs in this tube?

ND ENGINEER TWO

Another three here, then we have to go up a level and start again.

ND ENGINEER ONE

How many are shot up there?

ND ENGINEER TWO

We estimated five, but we have ten more packs so we shouldn't have a problem. We should be done in an hour.

INT. VICTORY - ENGINEERING

The engineering staff is working on various consoles when the sound of the two voices comes over the comm system. Many of the Engineers look up at the ceiling. ABBOTT was walking from the table to a console by the Core when the voices come over, he stops midway to listen.

ND ENGINEER ONE

(OS)

Nah, if we show up again they will send us somewhere else, what do you say about stretching it out, I mean, we could run into _difficulties_ with a few of them.

ND ENGINEER TWO

(OS)

Sounds good, I could use a bit of a break, besides, replacing gel packs isn't exactly what I would call mentally stimulating.

INT. VICTORY - JEFFERYS TUBE

Back in the tube with the two Engineers, they are unaware that they have managed to repair some internal communications.

ABBOTT

(OS)

Well you won't be getting one.

The two Engineers jump as they hear the unexpected voice.

ND ENGINEER ONE

(Shaky)

Sir... Umm... we weren't... we didn't mean...

ABBOTT

(OS)

I know exactly what you meant, you must have tripped a circuit while you were _busy with repairs_. Once your done up there since you want a break from all that hard work you can join the team working in the forward distribution node, they have reported a severe build up on many of the conduits, I'm sure that cleaning them all would give you both plenty of time to relax and also plenty of _mental stimulation_.

ND ENGINEER ONE

You just had to bring up how boring this was...

ND ENGINEER TWO

What, it was you that engaged communications...

INT. VICTORY - ENGINEERING.

The voices have continued, obviously they still haven't turned off the communications link. ABBOTT continues to walk to the console and just shakes his head.

EXT. SPACE - RAKELLIAN SPACE STATION

Orbiting a large space facility, some ships can be seen in the space around it.

INT. RAKELLIAN SPACE STATION - COMMAND ROOM

The room is large but much darker than a normal Star Fleet Bridge. Officers are working on various consoles.

RAKELLIAN ONE

(Turning to face

his Commander.)

Commander, one of our patrols has picked up two confederate ships and one ship it can't identify, although its reports indicate it is larger than anything we know of.

COMMANDER

(Looking to

the officer)

Scramble the fleet, whatever the Confederates are planning must be stopped. Send all available ships to intercept them, have the remaining ships increase the patrols along the border.

EXT. SPACE - VICTORY

The Victory is sitting in space, as we move in we see several teams of engineers working on the hull. We come into focus on two officers working on the upper bow of the ship in space suits.

ND ENGINEER ONE:

(Over the

COM)

Thats another one sealed, how many more are you picking up?

ND ENGINEER TWO

Tricorder isn't reading any more, that should be all of them.

The two stand slowly and begin their trip back to the airlock.

ND ENGINEER ONE

Good, I was beginning to think we could be out here forever, how many did we fix?

ND ENGINEER TWO

(Looking at his

Tricorder)

We fixed 139 in 7 hours, not bad for one day. It will be nice to get back inside and take off all this gear though.

EXT. SPACE – RAKELLIAN SHIPS

Three Rakellian ships have assembled just out of sensor range and are watching the Victory in the distance.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
